Brenton the Eevee part 5- Have Faith in and outside your heart
by Brenton2000
Summary: Enjoy this next part


It was dark and my mother was sitting outside I went to see her

She turned and said "Brenton, the stars what do you see?"

"HUH?" I questioned her response and didn't know what she mean't

"The stars are watching us your grandmother, your grandfather and your father are there too everyone from our generations are watching us"

"Mother..."

"mm?"

"Nothing..."

 **It was a new day and something terrible happened that day**

"BRENTON!"

I ran downstairs

"Yes Mother..."

"have a look"

The newspaper said "TO THOSE WHO ARE READING THIS! THE FAMOUS EXPLORER DARK IS DEAD. MURDERER: HIS WIFE LIGHT"

"WHAT?! I WOULD NEVER DO A THING LIKE THAT"

"mother..."

I suddenly heard the doorbell go, when i answered it was Tron and Tracie

"Brenton! did you see it?" asked tron while he was holding up the newspaper

I just nodded

"Who wold do such a thing" said Tracie

"Lucas the Lucario" My mother said

"Lucas? Light" Said tracie

"Yep"

"But he's cute and he's part of the police academy too"

"Never base people on there appearance Tracie" said Tron

"What do you mean Tron?"

"Never mind Tracie"

I was looking down or concerned like.

my mother did a quick glance at me and said "Tron, Tracie I want you two to not speak of this to anyone got that?"

"Yes Ma'am"

"Whatever" Tron looked like he wasn't going to tell anyway

"Brenton?" My mom said

I looked up

"Did you tell anyone about that your parents are famous"

"No..." I said

"Good Job. Well Tron, Tracie I want you two too leave so no-one will put you two as witnesses okay?"

They both said "OK" and they left

"Have faith Brenton. They won't Tell"

 **It was a new day and I was on the bus**

"Brenton?" Callie Said "It looks like things are on your mind do you want to tell me?"

"No..." I replied with

I over heard people talking in the background

"so the famous Explorer is dead?"

"Yep. His murderer is his wife Light"

"NO WAY shes a contest Star she's Cute"

"Yep-" I couldn't take anymore so I put Headphones on

 **I got off the bus. I saw Tron and Tracie we promised we wouldn't tell anyone**

"So we got maths first up today?" Said Tron

"Tron you should know this your a robot your IQ is incredible" said Tracie

"I know even robots forget"

"mhm. Hey Brenton you alright?"

I nodded in agreement

"Your sad about what happened aren't ya?" Said Tracie

I nodded

"Hey hold your head up High mate you will get through this" Said Tron

then someone cleared their throat all three of us turned

"Well. Tracie having fun." It was Sheldon

"Sheldon. Leave us alone." said Tracie

"so what will Brenton get through ey?"

"None of your business" said Tron

he does an evil smirk "alright Tracie, Tron, Brenton I will be famous too just you wait"

 **We went to class and After a few lessons it was end of the day**

I walked back home, when I entered my house my mom was waiting for me

"Brenton, Your back thank goodness" said my mom

I made a questionable look

"oh, well you see... Oh its on the news check it there"

When I went into the lounge room the news was on

"ATTENTION TO ALL THE KILLER OF DARK IS STILL OUT THERE BE WARNED REMEMBER HIS KILLER IS HIS WIFE LIGHT"

The T.V. Switched off I turned to look at my mom

"I don't know what to do anymore" she said

"Maybe we can clear your name...?" I said

"It won't work"

"then what do we do...?"

"I don't know"

The doorbell rings I go an answer it

It was Tracie

"Hello Brenton" said Tracie

"Tracie..." I said

"You alright?"

I nodded

"you saw the news didn't ya?"

I nodded again

"ah Miss Light"

"Hello Tracie" my mom said

"how are you and Brenton going to manage?"

"Brenton isn't involved with this"

"But miss.."

"Tracie! Brenton will still be living with me he just has to keep it a secret"

"Yes that's right..." I said

"I see well Bye you too Brenton see ya tomorrow at school?" Said Tracie

"Sure bye..."

"Good bye" Tracie walked out

"Brenton"

I turned to see my mother Behind me

"Yes...?"

"Have you been keeping this a secret?"

"Yes..."

"Good boy! for now have faith! we will get through this together"


End file.
